I Just Wanted You To Marry Me
by Mutant of Time
Summary: It's Dave and Karkat's 4th year anniversary of dating, and Dave knows he's ready to take the next step. Humanstuck!Karkat, no sburb AU, DaveKat, rated T for language. (Maybe this will have a sequel in a million years)


**Hello friends, I am here! I am here with a DaveKat oneshot who's full intention was to be totally and completely sad and heart wrenching. Sigh.**

**I can never do anything right...**

**I wasn't expecting to write this, as I'm currently trying to write 5 other fanfictions for you guys right now, but the idea came and I couldn't shake it so this is what happens when I'm really inspired but impatient to finish.**

**Oh well, enjoy, readers! *insert heart here***

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Homestuck or the characters but I shipped DaveKat before it was popular heh heh heh~**

* * *

You were excited. Oh god you were _so_ excited. You were sure you wanted to do this, you wanted to marry him after being together for almost four years. He was the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with, all of your days, and there was no doubt about it. Even if he could be a little grumpy sometimes (okay, a lot of the time), you loved him with all of your heart. So you didn't have any concerns whatsoever when you went to to Helzberg Diamonds to buy out an engagement ring for your boyfriend, Karkat Vantas.

You had an absolutely gigantic smile on your face as you walked in, one really rare for the kind of coolkid you were. The saleswoman at the counter mirrored your beam, and greeted you.

"Good afternoon, sir! Can I help you?"

You blushed despite yourself, looking down at your feet and shoving your hands in your pockets.

"Oh, well you know, I've come to...er...buy an engagement ring," you tell her, happiness filling your voice. It was so uncharacteristic for you, but you had a good reason.

"Oh! Who's the lucky lady?" the woman asked. You read her name tag as she spoke, Clara.

"She's not actually a lady..."

"Oh, I apologize! Who's the lucky _man_?" Clara corrected herself.

"My boyfriend of almost four years. I'm planning to propose to him on our anniversary in four days. He's not the kind of guy you'd expect to be with me, but we've been together for this long and friends since middle school," you inform her. She places a hand on your shoulder and smiles.

"Well, congratulations! He can't so no to such a charmer like yourself!"

"I really don't think he will. I mean, at least I feel that we're so happy together. Everything is just so great!" you can't help but exclaim. Everything _was _good. The two of you talked often, were so very open with each other, gave each other gifts and surprises and the sex was fine. Living together for the past 3 years hadn't hurt you either, so you were so confident about this next move you wanted to make.

"I'm sure it is! Well anyways, what kind of ring would you be looking for? Simple? Extravagant? Something with a little extra flare?" Clara questioned you. You shook your head at her, knowing exactly what you had in mind. Sure, it'd be hella expensive, but you'd been saving for a little while now and _knew_ you could cover it. Even if you couldn't, you had your Bro's full support, so he'd cover the rest you couldn't. He'd even told you so.

"No, no. I was thinking of a thin gold band with a...10 karat diamond in the middle, a more grayish setting around it and maybe a mix of small red and regular diamonds around it. About three on each side, alternating in color," you told her. She didn't struggle at all to keep up with you, and led you immediately to a more secluded counter in the store. You browsed them, and towards the upper left corner was a ring almost _exactly_ as you imagined you wanted for Karkat. It was pretty pricey, but you were willing to pay it, and there was a nice wedding ring that would go with it, assuming you'd get married to Karkat. But you had no doubts, none at all...

The ring looked a little on the girly side, but it was pretty ironic. And just pretty in general. You were sure Karkat could pull it off. He could pull anything off.

Clara looked truly happy for you as she handed you your purchase in a dark red velvet box. You slipped it into your pocket, to be brought out in just a few days, and left the store, void of money but having something so much more precious with you.

* * *

Today, this was it. It was the fourth year anniversary between you and your boyfriend, Dave Strider. You and he had gone out to a fancy restaurant to eat, and you'd be truly enjoying it if you hadn't had something else on your mind.

You were stressed. You were really, _really_ stressed. You were, as they said, stuck in between a rock and a hard place. You just really didn't want to upset Dave...god, that was the last thing you wanted. But how could this night go _without_ upsetting him? You needed to talk...

"Dave," you addressed him after chewing the bite of your meal you had in your mouth. He looked up at you, wiping his mouth carefully on his napkin before answering.

"Yeah? 'Sup Kitkat?" Oh, there he went with the nicknames again. Sigh. His red eyes looked at your curiously, but there was an edge to them. Something you couldn't place. Dave had long since stopped wearing his shades, he'd stopped that after his first year of college, and you could normally read his eyes like an open book but...you just couldn't place this.

"I was thinking...we needed to talk about something sort of...serious," you told him, barely refraining from pulling at the collar of your suit nervously.

"Oh yeah! I was thinking the same thing!" Dave said with an unusual grin. "I had something really important to talk to you about, but you can go first."

You bit your lip, and cleared your throat a few times. How were you going to phrase this?

"Okay, well...Dave I think we should start seeing other people."

* * *

What. What? No. No, this could not be happening. Anything but this, please no.

Your hand clenched around the velvet box in your pocket as you processed Karkat's words.

"What was the thing you wanted to say?" Karkat asked innocently. As if his statement wouldn't have any effect on you.

"Wha-..." You couldn't form words. Your chest was tightening, your eyes were watering. "Oh god, no..."

"What? Dave? Look, I'm really sorry but I just think that-" You slammed your hand on the table. The one with the box.

Your breath was quickening, and Karkat had stopped talking as he saw what was in your hand.

"Is that...? Strider, is that what I think it is?"

You stood up, leaving the box on the table. No more words, you were speechless. You also had to get out of here. You couldn't handle this, no. You dried your eyes with the back of your hand and swallowed hard, excusing yourself from the table, the restaurant. You had to get out of here.

The chilly evening air didn't really phase you. You walked around until you found an alleyway, which you entered, sliding down into a sitting position against one of surrounding brick walls. That's when you broke down.

God, you messed up somehow, didn't you? You thought things were so good, you loved Karkat so much, you thought you were doing everything right! But no, he doesn't love you, didn't want you, didn't want to marry you. He's said no. Well, not really. You never got the chance to ask. He was breaking up with you. He hadn't told you anything was wrong. God, why didn't he tell you? You'd do anything in your power to fix it, anything at all! You'd sacrifice yourself for him in a heartbeat, you loved him so much it hurt. And now even more so. He didn't love you back...

Did he ever?

* * *

Oh no. No, you fucked up big time.

That was definitely a ring box, and it wouldn't take a genius to figure out what was in it.

You finally placed the look in Dave's eye just as it left. It was happiness, nervousa, and mischief, all in one. And now it was gone, it was replaced with sadness, hurt, disappointment, and you had put all those there. Now Dave was replaced with thin air. He was gone. You wanted to go after him, but you couldn't bring yourself to.

After a few minutes of staring, you gingerly lifted the box. You took a deep breath and opened it, and the ring inside just screamed you. Dave had done a great job at picking it out. But now, it was going to waste, wasn't it? You told him...you said you wanted to see other people but...

He wasn't going to understand if you told him the truth. If you told him that you wanted to end it for his sake, that you didn't think he was happy. No, that was just your excuse. You thought he was cheating, to be honest. He hadn't been talking to you as much lately, and seemed to be hiding something, and you thought he was cheating, you weren't good enough for him. You just wanted to end it politely if he was cheating, not stir up a bunch of drama. Just let him be happy. But now, you could clearly see that wasn't the case. The only thing he was hiding was this. This ring. You felt so terrible. You doubted him, and you shouldn't have. Everything was ruined now.

You closed the ring box abruptly, shoving it in your pocket. You left the restaurant, paying for the expense yourself, and went outside to search for Dave. You had to tell him everything, you had to tell him the truth. You had to tell him yes. You wanted to marry him. You wanted it more than anything in the world.

You spent about twenty minutes searching for him before you remember that he had his phone with him, and you had yours. God, you were such an idiot for not thinking of that. You took no less than 10 seconds to call him.

"Dave?" you called out into the phone after he had picked up after the second ring. He didn't greet you, but you could hear the click as he picked up.

You could hear a heavy sigh on his end, and you were quick to speak so he wouldn't hang up.

"Dave, hear me out. I need to know where you are, we need to talk in person. _Please,_ Dave."_  
_

"I don't know," you finally heard him croak after what seemed like forever in silence. "I'm in some alley."

"Can you just...meet me at the restaurant again?"

"Fine." _Click._

Alright. Okay, you could do this. You made your way back to the restaurant, and waited for Dave. He came only a few minutes after you arrived. As soon as he was within sight, you ran to him, trapping him in a hug. He looked so distraught, you'd never meant to hurt him this badly.

"Listen, Dave. I'm really sorry, alright? _I_ never wanted to end it for myself, god I love you so much, I could never fucking do that. I just thought...ugh, like the stupid assuming raging douche I am, I thought you were hiding something lately. I thought you were cheating, so I just wanted to end it politely so you could be happy with whoever you were cheating on me with but...I love you, Dave. I falsely accused you and that's something I should've never fucking done," you ranted at him, half sobbing into his shoulder. You were filled with so much regret, you should've let him go first. Your normally crabby attitude was melting away and filling with compassion, but so much regret too, and you didn't know how to feel or act. You were reassured, however, when Dave's arms wrapped tightly around you.

"Oh god, Karkat. I'm sorry I gave you that impression. I would _never_ cheat on you, I love you too much to hurt you like that. Maybe I shouldn't have been so obviously secretive about the...the ring, but I was so excited, you know? Oh god...I just wanted you to marry me," Dave said to you, his hold on you getting so tight you couldn't breathe, but you didn't mind all that much.

"Maybe we should...try again? Like just...tonight. Not _us_," you suggest, discreetly slipping the ringbox into Dave's pocket.

"No, no. Then it would feel fake, expected. You already know what I'm going to ask, but..." Dave got down on one knee in front of you and pulled the ringbox back out; He'd obviously felt you put it in his pocket.

"Karkat..." you at least _tried_ to pretend to look surprised, but you didn't have to pretend the joy and happiness you were feeling. "Will you marry me?"

Your simpathetic attitude was gone, replaced with your normal one, but you were still happy. So, so happy. "Of course, you idiot!" you tell him, pulling him up by his arms before he could even get the ring on you and crushing your lips together in a desperate kiss. It was sloppy, and far from graceful like all the romcoms, but that was okay. You were kissing Dave Strider, who was still getting the damned ring on your finger, and it was like your very own romcom. You were going to marry this idiot, the love of your life, and you were going to spend every minute of it happy and grateful, because damn. You had _almost_ made a huge unintended mistake, you had _almost_ given this up. No, that was the last thing you wanted. So of course you said yes, of course you were kissing him back even though he was embarrassing you and making a huge show out of it in front of the restaurant and everyone on the street. Of course you still loved him, because even if he was an idiot, so were you, and you just wanted to marry him.


End file.
